


Aftermath

by cassie5squared



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Feels, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Mental Instability, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 00:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassie5squared/pseuds/cassie5squared
Summary: An unexpected visit coincides with Frank Longbottom's sudden return to sanity. AU.





	Aftermath

“Dad?”

Frank stirred restlessly. He was used to hearing voices. Usually he tried to shut them out, but this one didn’t sound so full of hate or fear as he was used to.

“Dad, please…”

He mumbled and tried to block it out, but he found himself dragged into wakefulness. Pushing himself into sitting up, he came face to face with a pale, translucent figure whose face he knew almost like his own.

…And then an icy chill ran down his spine as he realised he knew where he was. Who he was. Who this was.

“…Neville.” His voice sounded alien to his own ears.

The ghost smiled sadly. “Never thought I’d hear you say that,” he admitted, sinking onto the bed so they were eye to eye. “Never thought I’d hear you say… well, anything much.”

Frank buried his face in his hands. He’d spent so long trapped in a waking nightmare that snapping out of it to find he’d lost his son was almost more than he could take.

“All those years…” he managed, his voice cracking. “I - I knew. I just couldn’t… my mind wouldn’t let me…”

“It’s over.” Neville’s voice was calm and steady, warmer by far than the icy hand he laid on Frank’s shoulder. “I promise, Dad. They’re gone - all of them who did that to you and Mum, they’re dead and they can’t hurt anyone ever again.”

“But so are  _you_ ,” Frank whispered, looking up and trying to reach out, to hug his son, only to let out a groan of despair as his hands went right through.

“Dad, it’s  _okay_ …”

He shook his head slightly. “Seventeen sodding years and  _this_ is the first real conversation I have with you. It - it’s not…”

“It’s not fair,” Neville agreed sadly, and sat in silence as Frank wept quietly into his hands.


End file.
